Winter's Child
by AnnietheTigeress
Summary: Alana Beskryostnov used to live in Oymyakon, Russia, the coldest town on earth, until she was found by Chiron. Her life isn't easy as her father went missing when she was 12 along with her whole family being murdered. Join Alana on her quest to find out what really happened. Rated t just to be safe, Nico/ OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Piper P.O.V.**

When we went to go pick up the new Demigod from the airport, we were not expecting running for our lives from crazy flight attendants holding leather suitcases with traveling stickers that said: Tartus! The drop of your life, and Underworld, you're gonna stay here forever!

Well, figuratively.

So here's how it all started, but first, let me give you a bit of background information. Chiron decided that since we were having Demigod overload, and all the Satyrs were out, he would have to use some older kids to go collect a girl who was traveling from Russia. Surprisingly, the poor girl's flight had gone fairly well. Of course, this wasn't a very good Idea, but Chiron had nothing better. Being somewhat overconfident with his campers at the time, he chose both Leo and I, with Jason to stay in the car (Yet another awful idea) to go pick her up.

That's how we got in our certain position.

"Hey, Pipes, can you look at the landing time?" Jason asked, keeping his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel.

"K." I replied, pushing back one braid of choppy chocolate brown hair behind my ear, and pulled out the pile of papers.

"Here, at 1:45 in the afternoon, gate B4." I reported, conscious of Leo looking over my shoulder and drumming his fingers right by my ear on the headrest of the BMW.

"Yup. How are we Supposed to pronounce _that_?" He asked suddenly.

I glanced at the girl's name.

"Alana?" I tried to read aloud, but failed miserably, making it sound as if I were a cat coughing up a wad of furballs. Leo cracked up and Jason tried to hid a smile.

"What? You try saying it!" I protested, glaring at both of them.

"Sorry, can't I'm the one driving." Jason grinned, staring straight ahead. I laid my eyes on Leo.

"I was the one who asked how to say it." He lifted up his hands, but a smile was still playing at his lips. I looked back down at the papers, and made a face.

"Well, were going to have to say it, so we better find out how pretty quick." I couldn't believe someone could have such a complicated name.

"Wait, she's coming from Russia, right?" Jason asked, his blue eyes glancing back at the pages.

"Right." I agreed and shuffled through the documents.

"So, does she speak english?" He sounded worried. Leo gasped.

"What?!" Jason freaked out, swerving the car on the icy road.

"Watch out!" I screeched, as he barely missed another car speeding down the road. He swerved, and threw us all the the right side of the car. I screamed and he swerved to the left, after being halfway in the dirt, and halfway on the road.

"Leo!" Jason groaned as everything settled down again.

"What? I had just thought of something!" He tried to look innocent, which was hard, with the naturally mischievous look that he had. Jason took a deep breath, and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I thought, What if she can't speak english! And then if she does, what accent! And then I was all like: What if we can't understand her and she gets mad and uses some magical Demigod powers and we die!" He chatted. I rolled my eyes yet again and zoned out. Some times he was just ridiculous. I watched as the trees merged into airport buildings, and Jason drove into the drop-off zone.

"I'll be waiting at the parking lot next to the Pick-Up." He informed us and we got out of the car, Leo fashioning some machine, Me looking down at the papers.

"It was a straight flight from Moscow." I informed him, as we scanned the area right before the x-ray area.

"Lets wait for her at the gate." Leo suggested, and went ahead. Before I could do anything, he pulled out his passport, and went to the metal detectors.

"Oh no." I whispered to myself, and ran forward, catching the collar of his trench coat.

"Ow! PIPER!" He practically screamed.

"Maybe you should take a good look at what you have inside your pockets before running into airport security." I hissed into his ear. I heard him sigh and then ask me "What else are we going to do?" He looked agitated.

"Charmspeaking." I replied "Leave it to me." I walked up to the man at the gate and told him.

"We are running, like, really really late to my private jet, and I really pretty please need you to let us through. The security would, like, slow us way way way down, and I really don't need that right now. He's a mechanic kid and has, like, all kinds of metal and junk in his pockets, nothing dangerous, at least not more than, like, a wrench and I don't even know if he has that. You can search him. last time we went to the airport in Sacramento, it was a mess, and we got here, like, 4 hours late. Not Cool." I put all of my power into my speech, and Leo was nodding at some things I said, and when I mentioned I wrench he pulled it out, like a kid revealing their favorite toy.

The airport man nodded, and then replied "Alright, here you go." And let us through a door. The only thing other than the door we went through was another door, leading out. He opened it and we excited.

"Good one Pipes." Leo grinned at him. I glared at him and walked ahead.

"B4 eh?" Leo added, nodding to the panel that said B - which I was about to pass. I rolled my eyes and turned right. we counted down from B20, till we got to B4. No one was there, except the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me, we are looking for the plane coming from Moscow?" I asked the women, worry surging up inside my stomach. She smiled, her bright red lipstick splitting, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Ah, yes, they are just now leaving the plane." Her chestnut brown eyebrows wiggled as she talked, and I nodded.

"Thank you." I gave her a little smile back and stepped aside, waiting for people to emerge from the door. It flew open, and out came an odd combination of people: A family of red heads, A woman wearing all black, reminding me of an old widower that once followed my dad around for a day, and old man, with a white unibrow, and three hairs on his head. The next woman gave me the shivers, she had a white coat with small black spots, fluffy hair, that was a dark black, streaked with snow white pieces of hair showing age. She had a very angular face, and was wearing red high heels, an odd combination. She reminded me of Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmations. She smiled wickedly at me, and I made not reaction whats so ever. Leo shivered and I nudged him uncertainly.

After her followed a girl our age, with Platinum blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, skin the color of snow, and she held herself in a proud manor. Something about her reminded me of someone I had met before... I just couldn't seem to place the name. She was wearing UGG boots, her coat was obviously a skin of some type, the hood giant and fluffy. She was wearing tight jeans, and was holding a canvas backpack with one hand. I looked over at Leo, who was staring at the girl. I cleared my throat softly, and he glanced back at me and blushed. Ever since Hazel had left to go back to Camp Jupiter, he has been a little down, face-to-face with the fact that Frank had a better chance.

"That's her." I told him quietly. The girl was looking around anxiously, and then she spotted us. She stared for a little bit, and then I asked her:

"Are you Allie?" I randomly chose the nickname, not wanting to risk saying her name completely wrong.

"I am Alana, Yes." She replied. I was very shocked when I heard her accent. It was a very strong british accent, with a hint of russian accent when she pronounced her e.

"Oh, Hey! I'm Piper, and this is Leo." I smiled warmly, and walked over to her.

"Hi." She nodded to both of us each in turn.

"So, we're gonna go check out your luggage and then go to Jason!" Leo said a little too enthusiastically. The girl raised an almost invisible eyebrow at him and then glanced at me to say; "_Lets hope he's not always like this." _I laughed out loud, but then frowned as I looked over the girls shoulder to see three flight attendants watching us, talking with Cruella.

"That doesn't look good." I muttered. They both looked over, and all four woman smiled.

"We better run!" Leo screeched. The girl pelted ahead of us, with incredible speed. Leo and I exchanged a glance and followed her. She took a swift turn left, up the stairs, and to the luggage check out. I don't know how she didn't slide on the corner, but she managed not to.

We ran down the hall, and she waited anxiously at the conveyor belt, tapping her foot and inspecting each bag. She looked behind us and her eyes widened. She scanned all the bags, and ran over to a furry suitcase.

"Lets go!" She screeched, and ran out the automatic sliding doors. We scurried after her, and I took a look behind my shoulder. It was hideous. Cruella had grown wings, and the attendant's eyes started glowing red, and their nails turned into claws.

"Go to the Parking lot!" I screamed at the girl. She ran in front of about three cars going full blast, and somehow survived, and waited for us. We followed her after the cars had halted.

"You do realize how dangerous that is?!" I exclaimed.

"And you do realize people drive better in America than in Britain and Russia?" She replied haughtily, obviously not enjoying being told what to do.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked her as we made our ran across the parking lot, away from the monsters gaining on us.

"In Russia and Britain, people aren't leisurely while driving." She replied.

"You won't get away, you little brat!" Cruella howled behind us.

"I think we're gonna have to fight 'em off." Leo replied reluctantly.

All three of us turned, the girl in front, us in the back. I pulled out my knife, and Leo's hands burst into flames.

"You cannot kill us Kindly ones!" One lady yelled. Cruella laughed wickedly.

"Uh Oh." Leo muttered. He shot a fireball onto Cruella's coat and she screeched in horror. The assistants grew wings and hissed; "You shall not survive!" together, and flew towards us. I heard Jason yell something from behind.

One Kindly one flew over our heads toward Jason. The other two went to Leo and I. It was the new girl against Cruella.

"Hey, Cruella! Come and get me!" She teased. I had seen her run, but I now realize we're standing on an icy road. She was going to fall, and I felt it.

"ICE!" I screeched, and stabbed the furie as much as I could.

"How dare you call me Cruella De Vil! You modern heros! You are going to die for this you filthy Cold- Blood!" She cackled and raced after the girl.

"Haha I just loved the Harry Potter reference." The girl replied sarcastically, as she dodged the woman.

"Ugh!" Cruella screeched again. Leo, Jason and I defeated our Kindly Ones, to watch. Cruella had cornered the girl against the trunk of a S.U.V and was standing menacingly in front of her.

"We need to go help!" Leo cried, but Jason and I held him back.

"I think somethings going to happen." Jason whispered and I nodded in agreement. The girl looked wild, she was glancing around, like a frantic piece of prey, occasionally looking nervously at Cruella. She glanced down, and a small barely noticeable smile curled at her lips. She pressed against the trunk and breathed in. As if the breath had pulled Cruella's feet forward, she fell on her back. The girl took the object Cruella was holding, closed her eyes and stabbed, and Cruella disintegrated.

The girl opened her eyes and walked to us, pulling off her coat in the process. She was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt that said: 'Stashing through the Snow!'with a mustache wearing a Santa's hat. She walked up to us and Jason said: "Hey, I'm Jason." She nodded, not really sure with what to say.

"How about we get in the car before anything else attacks us." Leo suggested, and Jason nodded.

He led the way to the car, and I noticed no goose bumps were forming on the girl's bare arms, even though we were two feet deep in snow. When we got in the car, Leo asked her

"How in the world do you wear just a t-shirt in this weather!" I silently thanked him and looked over at her. She was sitting on the other side of the car, leaning against the door.

"This weather? Its only, like, 15 degrees." She replied, braiding her hair, and then unbraiding it.

"Only?!" I exclaimed, twisting around in my seat to look at her straight in the eyes to see if she was actually serious.

"Yes, Why?" She looked confused with my reaction.

"It's the middle of the winter!" I exclaimed.

"Really? I thought it was the middle of the summer!" She exclaimed, and I wasn't really sure if she was being serious or not.

"Well, what's the normal temperature where you live at this time?" I asked, and waited for an answer.

"Ah, about minus 53.1" She replied, and gazed at the snow falling on the ground. There was an awkward silence as we took in that awful sentence. Jason cleared his throat and then asked slowly; "How do you, ah, deal with the cold in... where did you live again?"

"I live in Oymyakon, Russia and also in Aberdeen, Scotland, during the summer. And I am quite used to it, and we have hot spring in Oymyakon. Nearby our... my home." The girl replied.

"What's your name again?" Leo asked.

"Alana." She replied and looked down at her snowy shoes. She pronounced it a-LAH-nah, and I remember it was the name of Bethany Hamilton's friend.

"Isn't that Hawaiian?" I asked her, turning back around.

"It could be seen as that, but it is also German and Gaelic." She answered me, her British accent ringing in my ears.

"Why do you speak in that accent?" I asked, suddenly.

"I live in Scotland." She sounded offended.

"Scotland, not England." I mimicked her accent. A gust of cold wind it my neck, as if I could feel her anger radiating through the car.

"My father, who I grew up listening to mainly, was from London, thank you very much."

She replied in that British manor that signaled the end of conversation.

"Ah. Well then, so what do you know about greek mythology?" Jason asked mysteriously.

"I took a class, mainly. My father, loved greek mythology." She nodded and once again looked out the window.

"And you do know that you are going to a greek camp?" He asked her another question.

"Yes." She sounded simply unamused.

"For the children of a God or Goddess." He winced, waiting for a reply.

"Yes." She answered again in the silence.

"Oh." Jason went silent.

"How do you pronounce your last name?" Leo asked her.

She narrowed her eyes and answered: " Beskryostnov? I pronounce it as it is spelled." She made her voice sound confused, as it was completely obvious.

"Oh." Leo mimicked Jason and also fell silent.

"Where exactly are we?" She asked no one in particular.

"We are going into Long Island." Jason told her, and he turned the car onto the bridge.

"Very well." She told herself quickly and fiddled with a pin on her bag. She was abnormally pale, not a sign of sun on her skin.

"I see you don't go out much." I tried to make small talk.

"I do actually." She told me. I tried to keep my face straight and she laughed, not a cold laugh, but one that meant that she understood my confusion.

"I never even get sunburnt." She changed her voice a little at the end signifying confusion.

"So... what's it like in... Oh-my oken?" Leo tried to pronounce the name of the town.

"Oymyakon, yes, it is a small little village, the population is but 472 citizens." She informed us.

"I don't know the population of where I come from. Do you Piper?" Leo teased Alana.

"No. But I think Sacramento is much more than 472. Just maybe." I laughed.

Leo laughed too, and Alana raised an eyebrow.

"And where are you from, _Leo_?" She asked, and I swore she looked like she knew what she was getting into.

"Ah, I, uh-" The car was getting abnormally warm.

"He lived in Chicago." I answered for him.

"Is it just me, or did it suddenly get warm?" She asked another question.

"Ah yes, Leo is the son of Hephaestus, and he can make fire, it must have been that." I replied.

"Ah." She didn't say a word after words.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Own percy jackson, and also, I decided to change her hair color to brown, not platinum blonde, because or else she would look nothing like who her mother is, who you are going to find out who she is in this chapter :D Review, and I'll dedicate virtual cookies to you.. Hehe :P**

**Alana P.O.V**

I gazed out the window as they talked about camp, and how amazing it was, and about Chiron the centaur and Mr.D, who was actually Dionysus, the god of wine. The roman camp, everything.

"... think?" I heard Piper say something, and after a moment of silence, I realised it was directed to me.

"Well... I don't know." I replied, deciding it was a safe way to avoid saying that I wasn't listening.

"Ah." Piper fell silent.

"We're here." Jason announced and pushed on the brake. We halted to a stop with a small lurch and they all opened their doors. I followed, stepping into the snow.

"We are going to the big house first, then if you're not claimed, and you should be because... wait, how old are you again?" Piper kept talking as we went slowly down the hill.

"Sixteen." I replied as I looked backwards at the footprints in the snow. A gust of wind blew from my right, and a strand of my long wavy brown hair flew in front of my eyes. I looked down nervously, and trudged down the hill faster.

I stepped onto the porch, and stomped on the wood, taking off the snow from my shoes. I heard someone call from inside; "Piper, Jason, Leo you can come in, you know that already!"

Jason came up behind me, and whispered;

"You can open the door." I nodded and pushed open the screen. Holding it open with my boot, I opened the white door, and entered the house. It was as hot as a furnace in there, and I had to untie my coat from my waist, and remove my shoes. The three came up behind me, and I walked into the next room, where a centaur, Chiron stood, and a chubby man with a hawaiian get-up was drinking some diet coke. I assumed he was Mr.D, so I did the proper british greeting: Bend your knees slightly, and lower your head. I heard Leo snort behind me and whisper, probably to Jason because he didn't heave or gasp after getting pinched or punched by Piper; "Master?"

"Elaina, Eh? I hope you aren't the complaining type, cause then we won't have a problem with each other." Mr. D addressed me. I had been warned by Piper that he often purposely said the wrong name. I looked up into his eyes, and was very surprised. They were filled with fire, flickering, giving me images I had never wanted to see again. The mafia. Those tattoos swirling around their biceps, then dirty grin, the chuckle that sounded like knives on pavement, the hushed threats, slow and ugly. I did what I always did: I let the hatred, the love, the barricade I had built, the cold enter my heart and I glared back.

"Hm... very interesting." He sneered and I didn't reply. He smiled and sat back in his chair, then waved his hand, bringing a shivering boy next to him.

"Show her the video." He told the boy simply, and the boy looked at me. I rolled my eyes and followed him as he made his way upstairs.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable. It's PG-13 and is about an hour long, just so you know." He announced, and put a cd in the disc player. The t.v. in front of the couch, which was encased in bronze, turned on. The movie started. It began with Chiron talking about the greek gods, and what they meant to me. Then he began with the whole "Claiming" Business.

"Claiming, is where you greek parent claims you as their own. It may come as a difference in appearence;" It showed a short clip of Piper, barely recognizable, with make up, a sleeveless white dress, perfect hair, the whole works.

"; or a symbol of the parent, above the person's head." It showed a picture of a boy with sea green eyes and messy raven black hair standing in a river, a bright green trident glowing over his head.

"Another way to roughly guess which parent they have can be their appearance. For example, look at the Athena bunch:" A picture Appeared this time, with a bunch of kids, all except two with honey blonde hair, tan skin, muscles, but not burly and shocking storm grey eyes.

"but if you look at the Ares bunch..." his voice trailed off and it showed a couple kids sitting at a picnic table, glaring at the camera, with burly muscles and a certain kind of fierceness. They also all had that look that said: 'Come at me punk, and you'll be pulverized in about two minutes.' They somehow reminded me of the butcher in the disney movie Ratatouille, who had said something along the lines of ' I killed a man with _this_ thumb'

"Each god has their own cabins, even though some are vacant, like the Hera cabin," It showed a picture of a marble cabin with peacocks prowling inside for some odd reason "the Artemis" it showed a silver cabin " Occasionally the Zeus cabin" it showed a tall and mighty cabin, with lightning circling it. " and the Hades cabin" it showed another cabin with obsidian walls, green fire and a skull on the front of the door.

"we also have minor gods, like Hecate, and Nemisis, which are not in the main circle of cabins, but scattered around them." Chiron smiled and then the video switched to a girl with Honey blonde hair, grey eyes and tan skin: an Athena, and the boy who had been claimed with the green trident.

"Hey! I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson. I'm an Athena kid, and he's a kid of Poseidon." She introduced them, smiling.

"and now you get to hear us blab on about how great camp is! Nah, I'm just kidding you, you probably have ADHD." The guy, Percy, laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes and then continued;

"So first thing's first: Most of you are either Dyslexic, ADHD, or both. The reason is 'cuz first of all, in battle, you need to be aware of everything, which takes a kid with ADHD. You are Dyslexic because your mind is hardwired for Ancient greek." The screen showed something: Σου είπα.

"I told you." It said. Surprised, I laughed aloud.

"So about battles. We have had two major battles in the past few years. The Titan war and The Great War." I then realised why this was rated PG-13. The video, which in the top corner said: 'Sweet on America Security Camera 08/17' showed Images I did not want to see, knowing this happened in real life. It showed a boy, about 12 years old fighting a snake woman, with all his might. Their swords clanged as they dodged each others blade. The boy stabbed in a chink of the armour and the lady disintegrated into golden dust. Before the boy could turn around, another snake lady came up behind him and stabbed. The boy's eyes widened and then he coughed up blood. It was horrible. The snake lady cackled and moved onto another child.

Then their was another video, one from Empire State building Security, the same day. It showed a dragon, but not the one you saw on 'Dragon Tales'. It was probably 100 stories tall, had ugly scales and was being attacked by a girl in armour, who had straddling it's head, stabbing at it's eyes. There was a narrator voice in the background:

"Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite, portraying temporarily as Clarisse la Rue, Daughter of Ares, until death." The girl was suddenly flung of the Dragon, and a chariot flew by, with two people in it. It landed near the fallen girl, and the buffer one howled. She tromped over to the Dragon and then a few minutes later killed it, with only a sword in her hands.

The video showed a few more battle scenes, a couple with Leo or Jason or Piper, fighting along side some kids with purple shirts instead of orange. After explaining about the Roman camp, the video ended. I left the room quietly and went back on the porch, where Leo, Jason and Piper were explaining the fighting scene. When they got to the end, I waited a little longer in the shadows, keeping quiet.

"Do you have any Idea who her parent is?" Chiron asked them.

"It's a woman, and that's about it. We don't even know that she's a child of a major goddess."

Leo announced.

"but how could she be so powerful?" Piper asked.

"Making someone fall isn't powerful." Leo argued.

Suddenly, Mr.D spoke up; "I know her history." He told them. I gulped, and my grip on the velvet cloth of the curtains tightened.

"What? How?" Chiron asked, sounding surprised.

"It has to do with wine, that's why. Alison, you don't need to hide in the curtains." He added. My heart lurched and I stepped out of them, and sat down in an empty seat.

"I'm going to tell them your story." Mr.D looked at me, as if asking for permission. I nodded, my throat tight.

"Amy lived with her extended family. Her father, her five cousins her two aunts and Uncles and her grandfather. One of her Aunts was hunted down and killed mysteriously, while Ashlynn's father was out on an expedition for 6 months in Antarctica. She was killed by the Russian Mafia." He was interrupted by a slight snort on Leo's part. He glared at the boy, and he quieted.

" She had information that the gang's leader needed to be kept a secret, so she was killed. The only problem was that they knew something was important in her family, Anna, though they didn't know it was Ana, so they decided to dispose of the whole family. The only thing was, the family realised the house was being raided, so they hid Allie, and was about to hide the other children when the Mafia entered the house. They made all the members line up, in the hallway where Anastasia was hiding near, so she could hear it all. They killed all the children, except the one that was ten first. They then threatened to kill her grandfather, if they wouldn't explain what was so important about the family in one word. Her only Aunt left had said 'Half' and so then the grandfather was killed they killed the cousin last. He was so scared, he gave away what was wrong: saying 'Alana. Alana is hiding.' And then was killed they were frantic, searching everywhere, and she stayed where she was. Her father the went missing, and she was sent to the orphanage, until we found her." Mr. D finished his story, and then everyone looked at me. I had pushed that away so far, that I had rarely thought about it, which was hard when you whole family was killed in the room next to the one you were hiding in.

" demigods have terrible pasts. The only thing is this: How?" Chiron asked again. My voice was cold and shallow when I spoke; "How? How did they know I was a Demigod? They knew since I was young. I knew it too, but my cousins didn't." I hated Mr. D for reminding me.

"Well, on that happy note, Piper show her to the Hermes cabin, where she'll be staying and also we need to get her a weapon. Show her around, and we expect for her to be claimed at tonight's capture the flag, as what happens in normal circumstances." Chiron broke the awkward silence, and we all stood. I put my shoes and coat on, not bothering to button it shut.

Piper led me into the snow, and we trudged along.

"That was.. Intense." She finally commented.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything, I just saw some blood in the hallway when i was leaving and my cousins doll. I still have that though, but I was only 12." I said softly.

"Oh." Piper replied and looked down.

"So, what is there to do here?" I changed the subject.

"Well, we have a lava rock climbing wall, the arena, race tracks, canoeing in the lake, the archery, volleyball, basketball, tetherball, wrestling, all that jazz." Piper replied, as we were walking to a large cozy cabin, that actually looked like a normal camp cabin.

"The Hermes place." Piper said, and then Flung open the door inside were like a BUNCH of kids, of all different shapes and sizes.

"God of thieves, mail and travelers. Mainly." Piper explained.

"Oh look, here the Stolls. Camp counselors, Travis and Connor Stoll, a.k.a. the stoll brothers. They like to steal." Piper added.

"Hey! Who's this pale young lady?" The taller one asked, with a grin.

"This is-" Piper started

"Call me Ali, you seem completely in able to pronounce my name correctly, and I'd rather you not try." I interrupted, somewhat disgusted.

"Oh, she's a brit?" The shorter one added. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it flung open to reveal a girl with pretty long brown hair and grass green eyes, flashing with anger.

"TRAVIS!" She fumed.

"What?" He blinked innocently, even though the girl looked pretty scary angry.

"YOU KNOW! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO COVER THE ROOF WITH SNOW?!" She screeched.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your cabin radiates heat." He shrugged.

"YOU DON'T PUT SNOW ON A GRASS ROOF!" She yelled, now nose to nose with the boy.

"Told you." Connor whispered into his twin's ear. Travis rolled his eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" She hollered and then the girl from the video, Annabeth, walked into the cabin.

"Katie, we have a new comer, keep your voice down!" She scolded, but she shot Travis an annoyed look that said: "Seriously?" She then glanced at me and smiled;

"So you're the new comer! I'm Annabeth Chase!" She held out her hand to me.

I took it and replied "I'm Alana Beskryostnov." She raised an eyebrow and asked

"Where are you from exactly?"

"Ah, I live in both Scotland and Russia." I answered with a smile. She nodded, and rolled her eyes, saying with them '_they can be so stupid sometimes' _as Travis and Conner were teasing the girl, Katie. I laughed, and then Piper looked at me surprised. I suddenly realised that was the first time I had laughed the whole trip.

"So. Chiron said something about capture the flag...?" I was a little interested about this thing we were going to do. We didn't really have anything like that where I lived.

"Oh, well, lets go walk to the smoothie stand while I explain." Annabeth told me, and linked arms. I dropped my stuff on the piece of floor I was given. We left the cabin and she started to talk;

"So, Capture the Flag is where there are the blue team and the red team, on opposite sides of the river. We hide the flag, and then when the game starts, you have to go onto enemy land to get the flag, then get it back onto your side. Normally kids are claimed at the night events." She added.

"Ah." I wasn't sure if i was excited about this or not. With an odd feeling in my stomach, we got some smoothies.

~o0o~

Annabeth had invited me to be with her team, and so I ended up, wearing only my coat and boots, being that NONE of the armour would fit me. I also thought that personally cold metal against my skin would not feel good. We all stood on the right side.

"Remember, No Maiming! Ready... Set... GO!" Chiron announced. Everybody except a couple people and me charged, swords clanging.

I took a step back, and looked down. Snow. Suddenly I had an Idea. Silently, with only a sword in my hands, I crept behind the fighting scene and to where there was no river separating the teams. I went into the forest and to the other side. A surge of confidence filled me and I ran. I ran to the heart of the land.

"_It's always at Zeus's fist." Annabeth had said, looking down at a very detailed map. I looked down and saw a drawing of a bunch of rocks labeled 'Zeus's Fist'. I was next to a small spring._

I heard the rush of water and hushed voices. I saw the spring, and hid behind a tree, peeking through some branches to see a flag with a grape vine on top of the rocks. Around it were three people, from the Ares cabin, no less, and I knew I would need a distraction.

As if on cue, Annabeth and Two of her siblings tore through the foliage. Three against three. Technically. The three Ares kids charged. I waited a few seconds, and when I knew they were deeply engaged in the fight, I came around to the other side, and scrambled up the rocks. Pulling out the pole, I made my way down the rocks, trying to stay quiet. Since I had the curse of clumsiness, I stepped on a loose rock and it came tumbling down. One Ares kid shouted out and I knew I had to run.

I pelted away, as fast as I could to where I thought the closest border was, but wasn't absolutely positive. I dropped my sword, and grabbed the flag with two hands, so that I could run faster. My arms were starting to feel weak, and my legs starting to burn. I heard shouts and swords and I knew I was coming to the clearing. I burst out from the trees and felt another burst of energy as I ran through the river to the other side.

"Just Jump!" I heard one Ares child yell to the other. I looked back to see one leaping foreward, about to grab my leg and pull me down. I jumped up, my legs flailing and pushed off a rock, onto our side. Annabeth was close behind, and when she saw the flag on our territory she let out a Victory yell.

The fighting suddenly stopped, and people looked around. Little by little kids started cheering, and I panted heavily.

Annabeth gasped and was looking over my head. I looked up to see a polar bear made of snow. Embarrassed, I brought my gaze down, only to find a small whirlwind of snow had started forming around my feet.

"Impossible..." I heard Chiron say from behind me. I spun around to look at him and then he gulped.

"Uh, well, All Hail, Alana Beskryostnov, Daughter of Khione, goddess of snow!" He then bowed. I looked around to see all the campers getting to their knees.

I looked behind me and into Piper's eyes. She gasped and whispered "I see it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Again, I don't own Percy Jackson, though I really wish I did and I hoped you like the last two chapters. The background story was actually going to be for another story, but then I decided, why not make it the russian mafia, and make it a wee bit more interesting, though i do suppose it wounded a it unrealistic... This is going to have 2 P.O.V.'s just cause, so yah :D I went on vacation, so I didn't write two chapters over the past week and school started this week so yah :( I hope you'll review thanks!**

**Alana P.O.V.**

"I don't care how you make it, I just need the magic block of ice." My patience was coming to halt.

"What magic are we supposed to put in it?" The girl asked, twisting a piece of wire.

"Unmeltable Ice. Also, the jinx that there is on the Apollo Cabin." I told her.

"Thats it? No building or anything?" She sounded surprised.

"Well, I can make it myself." I told her.

"We have a machine that does that, so just tell us where to put the block. So, go there in 20 minutes, and we'll be done." She told me. I nodded and then told her

"In between the woods and behind the hades cabin." I told them, then left. Chiron had ordered me to make my own cabin, and I had studied my mother just to see exactly how to make it. I headed over to the arena, where my weaponry training was about to begin.

Clarisse stood in the middle of the sandpit, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're late. Again." She glared at me accusingly. I shrugged, and replied

"Blame the hephaestus girl. " then I changed the subject, asking "What are we going to do today?" She glanced over at the pile of knives.

"Some knife training. You still don't have a specialty." She shook her head in mock disgust. I rolled my eyes, then asked

"So like normal?" She nodded, and I headed over to the knives. Trying every single one, I tossed them lightly, trying to find a good fit. I starting talking like I always did.

"You can't believe the stuff they would do." I told her. She knew I was referring to the mafia. She was one of the only campers, because she would have to train me to face my weaknesses.

"I think I actually can." She replied. I remembered how she had described her father: big, buff mean, with eyes reflecting war. Death. I grabbed a small white bladed knife with a worn leather hilt. Inspecting it, I spun on my heel telling her

"I think this is going to do." Holding it out for her to look at it. She grabbed it, with interest.

"Hm…" She made a sound low in her throat. In one swift motion, that looked like she had twisted the blade in half, and it became two blades.

"You sure?" She had a little sound of uncertainty. I rolled my eyes again, and took the small thin knives, one in each hand.

"Positive as a Peach." I replied, getting into a fighting stance.

"A Peach?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It sounds like it should fit." I defended myself. Surprisingly, against many of the other camper's warnings, I was getting along well with Clarisse. She laughed, and while I grinned, she took a step forward, to attack. I blocked it, and then we started to fight. It was like a dance, twirling around, making specific turns, and twists of the blade, getting up close, then backing up. I felt a sudden strength flow through my veins and as she tried to twist my left blade out of my hand, I slid under her, Michael Jackson style, and brought the blades of my knives against her throat, my back pressed against hers. I spun around, forcing her to turn around. She was smiling, and I grinned back. I brought both of the blades down, and sheathed them.

"I guess we found _something_ you're good at." She joked.

"Please," I scoffed.

"Snowy!" I heard someone behind me exclaim. I inwardly rolled my eyes (again) and spun, to face Leo.

"What?" I tilted my head slightly.

"You're chunk of Ice is ready." I laughed and waved at Clarisse.

"Sorry, gotta go, I need an actual house." I made a face, and widened my eyes, like saying 'I mean seriously, do you believe the nerve of them, making me make my own cabin?' She chuckled and I turned again, and sprinted to the middle of the woods, where the collection of cabins were. I had recently learned that I was able to carve ice with my mind, so I decided to make my cabin designed after those Ice Hotels in Canada. I carved a tunnel into the middle of the ice. Everything looked so…. White. I Faced the entrance of the ice tunnel, and sat down, crossing my legs, and then brought them over my thighs, yoga style. I closed my eyes and Imagined how I wanted it to look. I knew this took patience which was one of the few things that I actually had that wasn't affected by ADHD. I was lost in a world of Ice and pictures, considering tips Annabeth had given me on Architecture. Probably About another hour later, I heard someone clear their throat. Exhausted, I opened my eyes, to see a Black haired, pale boy standing in the doorway. Sleep overtook me, and I fell backwards, thinking only "Ew, the Ice is _going_ to hurt." before the whole world Blacked out.

**Nico P.O.V**

"Hey Nico! It's nice for you to actually show up at camp for once!" Percy greeted me, as I walked out of the shadows. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him across from Juniper who was sitting next to Annabeth, who was sitting across from Percy.

"Well, at least I'm exploring the world, not sitting on my butt in camp." I replied, jokingly.

"I am not sitting on my butt! For all you know the next major war might be coming up, and I am preparing the new campers for death!" He answered my remark, with fake enthusiasm,

"Talking about new campers, Snowy is making her Ice Castle." Leo came up behind me, wiping his greasy hands on a rag hanging from his tool belt.

"Who the Fudge Cakes is Snowy?" I asked, confused. Percy grinned mischievously, glancing evilly at Leo before responding.

"Just a certain, how should I say this… Ah, Cold girl, Leo has taken a fancy to." He grinned as Leo turned a dark shade of red.

"Clarification Please?" I made an annoyed face, and Percy sighed at my lack of interest.

"Alana Something or another, Daughter of Minor Goddess, Khione, of snow (and Ice) a not so Minor Demigod." He told me in a rush.

"What do you mean by not so major?" I was more confused than ever, other than the fact she had a weird last name, and her first name was Alana and she was the daughter of snow…. (and Ice)

"Oh just maybe the fact that she is the daughter of a Demigod, that is a god, meaning that the Girl was given the same powers as her mother, exactly the same, can do the same things, but isn't immortal. All other godly aspects are the same, including can grow into a giant, and has the golden blood. " Percy pronounced each word nice and clear.

"So, In other words, she's a Goddess that dies." I translated.

"Yah." Leo nodded enthusiastically.

"Only problem; Leo, Piper Jason and the Hunters know what Khione can slash could do. Which means that Alana is very, very powerful. She could probably Sink all of Florida with a flick of her hand. " Percy added as a very dangerous side note.

"Ah." I then pondered the first sentence Leo had said.

"Wait, did you say that her _Ice Castle_ was ready?" I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to say.

"Yah. She's probably almost done, but the thing is huge. Who knows what it's gonna be like. Oh yah, and its behind yours. Blocking your view of the woods. Just slightly." He grinned apologetically. I couldn't believe it.

"I actually _liked_ my view." I told him angrily.

"I'm gonna show her who's boss." I stormed off. I headed over to my cabin. You really didn't see anything from the front, but when I got to the back, and confusedly went through some pines, I couldn't miss the tall white structure radiating a biting cold off of it. Cautiously, I took a step inside to see a girl, wearing nothing but a tshirt and shorts in the middle of the winter, sitting yoga style.

What I saw was amazing. walls were carving themselves, stairs suddenly appearing , doors, thin curtains of ice. I looked around, and then realised, that the girl didn't realise I was in there. I cleared my throat, and she opened her eyes. They were a crystal blue. They reminded me of huskies I had seen in Alaska, piercing through me like they knew all of my secrets. Suddenly, they rolled to the back of her head, and she fell backwards, but just in time for snow to slide beneath her. I inwardly groan, and then ponder what I should do.

"Well…. water normally works." I decided. I knew there was a little stream nearby, so I ran back to my cabin, where the running water wasn't working, grabbed a mug, got some water, and rushed back.

"Three…. Two….. ONE!" I shouted to myself and threw the water on her, except it never landed. it froze, when it was about to hit her it mid air, and then crashed to the ground, breaking with a shatter.

"Or not." I told myself. 'Well this isn't awkward.' I thought to myself, I heard a noise that sounded alot like stomping and then heard someone shout 'Holy Apollo's red cows!" I turned to see Clarisse wide eyed.

"You're not that hot!" She exclaimed. I felt my face turn red, and I muttered;

"It's not my fault." I gestured to what she was standing in. She suddenly realised what that Alana girl had made.

"Holy mother…" She muttered twirling in a circle, looking up.

"Что в мире" I heard a whisper and then a groan. Clarisse and I look over at the girl. She was clutching her head looking up at both of us.

"What happened?" She asked, a british accent detectable.

"You made a cabin." I told her simply. She looked around, and then a grin spread across her face.

"No way…" She whispered to herself, she stood up, a little wobbly, and shook the snow from her thick chocolate brown hair. A few pieces stayed in the mane, and she looked at me with those icy blue eyes.

"Who are you? Clarisse, who is this?" She asked Clarisse, turning to the buffer girl.

"This is Nico, Son of Hades. Looser." She informed the girl. She rolled her eyes, and then looked at me again.

"Nico is it? Where is that from? No- Wait lemme guess. Greece?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No." I answered, standing stiffly.

"Uh…. Persia? Was that a wee bit closer?" She looked at me hopefully.

"No." I repeated.

"Well, you're no fun. Wait for it… I have it… no I don't" She slouched, pretending to be defeated. She then straightened up and gave me a speculative look.

"What are you doing here?" She narrowed her almond shaped eyes, till you could only see a small spot of blue that looked like she was calculating a battle plan, a lot like Annabeth.

"Well, you're the one that built their cabin in my backyard." I defended myself.

"Did I need permission?" She answered haughtily.

"Yes you did." I joked slightly, but meant it to.

"What are you going to do, bring out some skeletons?" She taunted me. I now understand how she could be friends with Clarisse.

"No, I can do more." I felt a whole lot of rage.

"Yah, whatever. So, Clarisse, what?" She turned to Clarisse ignoring me completely.

"You forgot a sheath." She shrugged at the girl, holding out a maze of straps.

"K. Thanks." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some earbuds, and walked up the stairs of her new Ice Castle. She plugged them into her ears, and waved goodbye to Clarisse.

"What just happened?" I asked, confused.

Clarisse just rolled her eyes, no help at all.

I made a straight face, and turned to leave. Something weird had happened, and I had to ask Chiron about, though I was pretty sure he wouldn't tell me anything.

**Alana P.O.V**

I shut the door to my new room and sat down on the furs and mattress I had brought to me.

I turned on my Ipod and searched through my 'favorite songs' list:

Can't Hold Us

A Thousand Years

Jar of Hearts

Coming Home

Skyscraper

Fireworks

Thrift Shop

Headphones

Gold

Amazing life

and Hakuna Matata

I unplugged the headphones and put the volume on high, clicking the one I thought fit the situation: Coming Home. Something about this place reminded me of life with my grandparent and aunts and uncles and cousins. And my dad.

'

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the World that I'm coming' _

I closed my eyes and was washed back to a memory, a memory of a long time ago….

"_Alana! That's not fair!" My cousin screeched._

"_I swore I didn't dig the whole!" I answered, furious. _

"_Alana, we believe you." My aunt tried to reason._

"_WHY?!" My cousin complained._

"_How about lets all go inside and forget what happened." My aunts kind warm brown eyes, gazed into my cold blue ones. I nodded, and grabbed my cousin's hand dragging her along. She was my best friend. My only friend. I mentally asked her: Can you forgive me for what I didn't do?_

_She smiled and nodded. Forgiveness was a trait I had never learned.I should've but I couldn't._

When the song finished, I turned the music off, and got up. I walked out of my cabin, taking a deep breath, and suddenly a figure in a cloak grasped my shoulders, appearing from the shadows, and I Screamed my heart out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks so much, Vandun, for Reviewing! This was probably the hardest chapter yet, especially with my internet diagnosed ADHD. I had to research stuff, which is NOT my favorite thing to do :P The music in the background did not help (After Ever After by Jon Cozart) Thanks those 5 people that are following the story's 209 views! I was so happy, I decided to write this chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**Nico P.O.V**

"So what did you do about it?" Percy asked me, his step in line with me.

"Nothing." I told him truthfully,

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. I was about to answer when we heard a high pitched scream fill the air.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice small. I had a feeling that I knew it was Alana.

"Lets go look." Percy replied, pulling out riptide. I pulled out my iron sword and we charged towards where I had just come. We headed to the Ice castle.

"Wait!" Percy halted to a stop, bringing his forearm across my chest. I saw a figure holding the girls shoulders, and if possible, she was more pale than before.

"It's just Rachel." He whispered.

"It prophecy, right?" I whispered back.

He nodded, and then lifted his hand to his lips.

_Granddaughter of Song, Daughter of Snow and a Daughter of Swan,_

_With Son of Dark, will travel to dawn,_

_To find the Mark, one of both life and Death_

_To face unknown fears, to the one named Eldreth_

_That will uncover tears, test the abilities of the greatest._

_And tie all loose ends,_

_Left by those who walked before, My Friend_

_and open what has been locked before it is too late_

_before the sun sets on the thirteenth day, or there shall be a dramatic change in fate _

A green mist surrounded Alana, and then flowed back into the Oracle, and Alana Stared wide-eyed in shock.

"Wait." I broke the silence, confusion written on my eyebrows. "There can't be four people on a quest."

"There won't be." Percy rolled his eyes, as if laughing at my supposed 'stupidity.'

"What? 'Granddaughter of Song, Daughter of Snow, and a Daughter of Swan and Son of Death will travel to dawn' that's four gods and goddesses." I told him, speaking slowly and carefully.

"Granddaughter. Remember early today's conversation?" Percy asked.

"Wait, What?" (Haha see what I did there? You would have to listen to the song I'm listening to :P) Alana, had walked up to us, confusion clearly written _all over_ her face.

"I think Chiron will have to tell you that." Rachel scared the girl from walking up behind. She had gotten a lot better at giving prophecies, and being able to walk around after giving one. She placed a hand on the girls back, and led her back to the path to the big house. Percy and I trailed close behind. We walked quickly, and knocked frantically. Chiron answered, his face turning grim when he saw Rachel and Alana together.

"Come in." He sighed, and stepped out of the doorway. We walked in, silence washing over us. All four of us squished onto the couch and Chiron sighed, asking "What did it say?" Looking first at Rachel, then Alana.

"Granddaughter of Song, Daughter of Snow and a Daughter of Swan, With Son of Dark, will travel to dawn, To find the Mark, one of both life and Death To face unknown fears, to the one named Eldreth, That will uncover tears, test the abilities of the greatest. And tie all loose ends, Left by those who walked before, My Friend and open what has been locked before it is too late

before the sun sets on the thirteenth day, or there shall be a dramatic change in fate." Alana recited, and I found myself thinking along. Chiron pondered the aspects, and then finally spoke.

"Alana, do you know where you're parent is from?" He tried to say it carefully.

She pondered the question, then answered "I know my Grandmother is my flesh and blood, but

my Grandfather was my stepfather." She volunteered.

"Well, he was a demigod, like you." He told her, like speaking to a child.

**Alana P.O.V**

I was speechless.

"How? From whom? How do you know?" I was gaping.

"Well, I remember when he came to Camp Half-Blood. He was sixteen, and found us himself. He was actually never claimed, but we eventually found out he was a son, of Apollo. He went missing about 2 months after he came, and we had never heard from him. We did get information from another camp though, called Camp Jupiter. This is a roman camp, and apparently he had gone to them, and then was claimed. Now, they had found out a way to survive as Demigods, until they grew old. Then, he mysteriously, disappeared from them. Apparently he had begun an affair with your mother. Then, after you were born, he went back to his family. He became an explorer in Antarctica, away from the sun. According to you, he disappeared for the fourth time in his life. So, now you were given a very rare gift. You have incredible gifts, almost as powerful as a goddess. Many gods and goddesses will try to kill you. Now, you need to go on a quest, according to our Oracle." Chiron explained in a very long speech. I thought about father, a pang in my heart.

"And, you're bringing me and Piper." Nico added as a side note. I didn't say a thing, staring at my lap.

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked, looking up into Chiron's eyes.

"Whatever you want." He shrugged. I pondered a couple thoughts in my mind, and looked to my left. I locked my eyes with Nico's almost black ones. I couldn't read any emotion in them, and I had a weird feeling. Quickly, I looked away, and then looked up again.

"When are we going?" I was beginning to feel awfully nervous.

"You should probably leave tomorrow." He concluded after a moment of silence.

"And I just moved in" I moaned, slightly trying to lift the mood.

"Maybe you should get ready." He advised.

"What about Piper?" Piper asked suddenly.

"Nico, you go tell her, while everyone gets ready." Chiron ordered. We all unassembled; Nico to go tell Piper, Rachel probably to do her Oracle thing, spewing green smoke, Percy to go tell Annabeth, and I to go to pack a small bag.

As I emptied my canvas bag on top of my fur bed, an old dusty package fell out. Confused, I gingerly picked it up. Opening the envelope, a saw a stack of paper. Pulling it out with two fingers, blew out the dust, and suddenly thick tears filled my eyes. It was a picture of me with my dad. He was hugging me and I was pushing him away, laughing, my wild brown hair flowing in the wind. I moved my gaze to my father, and he had a buzz cut, his pale blonde hair almost clear. He was wearing his normal exploring uniform, and we were sitting on the old couch at my Grandparent's house. Carefully, I flipped the picture over, to see the words,

"You never did like my tickles. Love, Dad." In my fathers flowy handwriting.

I put it on my bed and looked at the next picture. It was of me, when I was less than a year old, crawling into the snow. I knew it was me because of the eyes. I had my dads eyes, just a colder, more vibrant color of blue. I was smiling and almost toothless expression, barely visible in the snow. I was pale even then. I had a bonnet on my head, so you couldn't see the chocolate brown fuzz. I flipped this over and this time there was only a description and a date "December 12th, 1996, Alana first time in Snow." This time, in my Aunts careful print.

I put it down, on top of the first picture. The next picture showed me with my cousin. My heart was slowly breaking. We both were lying on a pillow grinning. We had our hair up behind us, her blonde hair blending into the pillowcase, and my brunette hair straightened out. Slowly, I turned the picture over. "Alana and Cami, inseparable. " A tear slid down my check. I had one more picture left. I set the picture of Cami down and picked it up. After looking at it I almost burst. It was of my smallest to cousins, Cami and I holding them, smiling, as the baby cried and the toddler was in the process of shifting position on Cami's hip. I flip it over to see it written

"We didn't even have to pay for Babysitters!" Thats when I burst. Another tear slid down my cheek, then another, then another. Suddenly, they were raining down full blast, unstoppable. I sand to my knees, my tears splashing onto the photos. Who knows how long I was stuck in that position. At least 10 minutes, until the door of my room cracked open. There was a silence and then I felt someone hugging my shoulders.

"Sh… It's ok." I detected Piper's voice . She rocked me side to side, and I let go of the tears I had never let go of.

**Nico P.O.V**

Piper and I headed to the Castle, for the third time today for me.

"So we're going on a quest… something about her dad and we're leaving tomorrow." Piper simplified what I had told her.

"Exactly." I answered her as we entered the cabin. We heard a muffled sound that was suspiciously like sobs. Cautiously, we climbed the right side of stairs, and entered the first room. Alana was on her knees, crying into her hands, holding a small rectangle of paper. We waited a few seconds, and then Piper rushed forward and grabbed the girl, soothing her. I walked over the the bed and looked at what was on it. The was a small pile of rectangles. I picked them Up, and looked at the pictures. Flipping them over, I read what they said, realising these were pictures of people she had been close to. I felt a pang in my heart, remembering Bianca. I turned and crouched down.

"Hey. It's ok to cry. Let it wash away. Thats what I did." I recommended. Alana looked up, her eyes full of pain, much more than anyone should have.

"Why?" Her voice was sharp, but not rude.

"My sister died. She was protecting Percy and some of his friends. I didn't cry for… a long time. It'll still be there, but not nearly as bad." I told her, looking into her eyes. I wanted to step up and hug her, but I knew I would most likely be slapped.

"Why did they do it?" She looked so confused and lost.

"Because they loved you. All of them did." I told her, finding my situation a lot like hers. Piper smiled at me thankfully and Alana sniffed, and wiped her nose on the shoulder of her t shirt.

"You know you would've taken the bullet for them." I stood, but kept her gaze. I found myself getting lost in her eyes, pools of beauty…. _Stop Nico, Don't be stupid_ I know I should be alone my whole life and I have no reason to think she would actually like me.

She sighed, and stood, as did Piper.

"Thanks. Nico. Piper." She nodded to both of us, and put the four pictures back into a dusty envelope.

"So… After all of that, We know we need to go tomorrow morning, to Germany to find Eldreth. And that it's going to be emotionally difficult." Piper added.

"Lets leave after breakfast." Alana suggested. I nodded, as did Piper.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Piper shrugged. I agreed and we left. I immediately went to my cabin, entering the dark, and lit the candles. Reaching my bedroom, I packed everything that fit in my grey Jansport bag. I just couldn't stop thinking about Alana and It wasn't because of the quest . I kept trying to tell myself to stop, but it really wasn't working out.

Glancing out my window, through the almost clear walls of the ice castle I could see her silhouette against a glow. She was hunched over, holding things up, most likely packing. Suddenly, she collapsed again, and I felt a pang of sadness. I could see her crying at the foot of her bed. Percy didn't give me any information about her family, but I could pretty much guess what happened. I turned, told myself to stop it, and got ready for what came the next day. I took one last glance at The Ice before turning out the lights.

**I hope you liked it! Please review, favorite and follow! Thanks, AquaTigris21**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alana P.O.V**

"Wake up! You missed breakfast!" I heard a girl's voice shout into my ear.

"What the bloody hell!" I shrieked, and covered my face with my penguin pillow pet.

"Sleepy head! You need to go! Chiron is waiting for us!" I felt my covers be lifted from my body and I blindly groped for them.

"It's too early!" I groaned, and lifted my pillow from my face.

"Get up! We're going to miss the plane!" I opened one eye to see Piper looking at me angrily. She opened my bag against my feeble protests and picked of a pair of skinny jeans, a loose t-shirt, a white spaghetti strap, and a Tan Aeropostale jacket.

In despair, I sat up, shielding my eyes with my hand.

"O.k. I won't look, change fast, we're gonna have to make a run for it." She ordered, as she turned. I quickly put on my clothes, and slipped on my boots and swung my bag over one shoulder.

"Let's go." I was not a morning person. At all, so this was very, very painful. There was reason Cami and I were home schooled. I slid down the railing, and Piper followed. I headed out of my cabin, and after checking that Piper was behind me, I ran. I was always the best runner in the festivals. Always. I'm not sure why, I just was. It has nothing to do with Khione, I had already asked. I felt the pendant I had put on yesterday thumping against my chest. It was a Swarovski teddy bear pendant with a A and B carved on the back. I had had it my whole life, and I used to always wear it. I had hidden it in my bag, as It brought up memories, and I had only remembered it it because of the picture of Cami and I, you can see a little silver chain hanging on my neck.

I had left Piper in the dust, but suddenly halted. She ran full blast into, and we both tumbled.

"Smooth move, Pocahontas." I joked.

"Hey- Wait, I'm not going to complain, it's better than Beauty Queen I give you that. Why did you stop?" Piper asked quickly, standing up and dusting the snow off of her jeans.

"Where are we going?" I felt a little stupid asking it, and she looked at me funny.

"Germany, Duh." She said in one of those prissy head girl of the mean popular cliche tone.I laughed and then asked again:

"I know, I mean are we going to the Amphitheater, or the Big House, or the Hill…" I let my voice trail off.

"Ohh. The top of the hill next to the border line." She laughed at her and mine mistake, and then I shouted

"Race 'ya" and took off. The cold air hit my face, and I closed my eyes. (We were going up the hill don't worry, I wasn't going to run into a tree) and I felt like I was flying. Cold air wasted around me, and I felt the effort of going up the steep hill leave my legs, and the morning ache in my legs stopped.

"Alana! What are you doing!" I heard Piper exclaim. I opened my eyes, and then totally freaked out. I was in the middle of the air, high above the ground, just standing there. Looking down, I could _see_ the cold air moving under me and supporting my weight. It suddenly stopped and I plummeted, right above Nico.

"FOR THE LOVE OF APHRODITE, DON'T HIT ME!" He screamed, and then took the duck and cover position. I halted about two inches above him. The wind moved me above snow, and then dropped me face first into the cold.. liquidish, solidish, airy substance called snow.

"Holy Hephaestus, how did you do that? I thought only Jason could fly!" Piper exclaimed, coming up the hill. Chiron was watching me grimly (when does he not?) and then answered her question saying: "She doesn't fly. She can move cold air underneath her, so that with enough wind power, it can lift her up." I nodded, which made Piper laugh, as If I knew exactly what had happened.

"Well, you better go. Nico, I know you would rather do Shadow travel, but it would get the time all messed up.

"Fine." He sighed. Chiron was about to shoo us away, when a buff figure made it's way up the hill.

"Alana!" Clarisse shouted, running faster. She came up and gave me a hug. I can't say that I wasn't surprised, but I gave her a hug back.

"Bye, Silena." She smiled. I knew the story of the daughter of love, who was Clarisse's old best friends who had sacrificed herself for her friends, because she thought that the death of others was her fault, because she spied for the Titans in the Titan war, because they said they wouldn't hurt her friends, but it was a lie. I had told her of my cousin too.

"Bye, Cami." I whispered, and stepped backwards out of the property line. I waved, and turned opened the door to the camp van, as Nico and Piper followed me. I waved one last time as the van drove away.

"So, plane, get a hotel room. That's our plan for now." Nico announced, in the silence. I nodded and fingered my pendant. I inserted my headphones in my IPhone, and hit Mix. The song was about to start, and I had truly no idea what it was going to be when Piper asked

"Hook it up." I paused it, and looked up at her.

"Okaay." I dragged out the ok, and plugged it into the back seat speakers, and then hit play. A light blush appeared in my cheeks, as it started play People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson. I looked out the window to watch Long Island Flash away. We stopped at the MacArthur Airport, and waved goodbye to the man with a bajillion eyes. As fast as we could, we went through security, which we miraculously managed to get through, and onto the leaving platform, A2. I grabbed a starbucks, and sipped it loudly as we waited to load the plane (with awesome first class tickets.)

**Nico P.O.V.**

As we made our way, I had taken Alana's IPhone, cause I was supposedly the most responsible to give the lady our electronic tickets. While waiting, I decided to look through her songs (which she was going to kill me for later, but whatever, now or never, right?) and I found some real interesting songs. I found normal songs like Can't Hold Us and Hall of Fame, but then I found stuff like Taylor Swift (Mean, 22, and Love Story) Kelly Clarkson ( People Like Us and Breakaway) Some random songs (Coming Home, If I die Young, Smile and Sk8ter Boi.) That is one thousandth of what she had on there. I guess that is one way to disguise some of your really weird songs on there like Sexy and I know it (she had it).

"Next!" The lady called. I realised she was only about 18 and was wearing the probably most slutty outfit on the face of the earth. I left her music and opened the tickets.

"Ok, Nico, you are going to be B3, Alay-nnie you are going to be B4 and Piper you are going to have C1." She gave me a flirty wink and shifted her posture a little backwards, If you know what I mean. Piper scoffed and I laughed, and the girl blushed, embarrassed. We moved on, Piper and I chuckling, and Alana smiling.

"I mean seriously, my name doesn't even look like whatever she said." She joked, and then laughed with us. I pretended to throw up, but then heard Clarisse in my ear saying "You're not that hot!" She felt a weird feeling in my stomach.

"I can't believe that I'm like on the other side of the section!" Piper was complaining to Alana.

"I know. At least I have window. Nico has Isle." She laughed. I rolled my eyes, and then we stepped into the plane.

"Alright, find your number please, and sit down, we want everyone else to get into the plane in time." She said, in a bored way of talking. Alana and I sat near the front, and Piper near the back of first class. Sitting down, Alana grabbed her Iphone, and put on the music. I sat down next to her, fidgeting nervously. She tapped her fingers absently, and I had a sudden urge to grab them.

"What the Heck, Nico?" I thought to myself, and grabbed my sketchbook. I turned to a fresh page and started sketching, not really paying attention to it. An hour passed. Then Two. Then three. I suddenly realised something light on my shoulder. I realised that Alana was asleep, in a perfectly Angelic way. Her hair curled around her right shoulder. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes closed. Her breath smelled like Cinnamon, and I suddenly felt like I was invading her privacy, but I felt like it would be rude to move my shoulder. I decided to just keep ignoring it, and sketching… I heard something playing in her headphones, and curious, I pulled one from her ear. I put it in my ear and the hear the lyrics;

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Oh, oh

But you don't really give a shit

You go with it, go with it, go with it.

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

Yo-u said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

I felt her stir, and I unplugged the earbud, and laid it onto her lap. 'So that was her favorite song' I thought, and the thought about the lyrics. So basically the first verses were about someone not caring. Then the next ones were about falling in love and then the next about smiling. I had a feeling that this somehow reflected her personality, but how?

**~0\/0~**

I woke up to Piper Punching my chest.

"Wake UP! Geez, you and Alana have sleeping problems. First her then you." She rolled her eyes jokingly.

"We're here." She held up my bag, and I realised Alana was standing there, smirking next to her. I let out a deep breath when i realised we were just landing and I hadn't been sleeping till we were the last people on the plane, because that's when the monsters usually attack. I snatched my bag back and made sure my sketchbook wasn't touched.

"What's that Corpse Breath, a diary?" Piper teased. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything. Alan was packing up her stuff and Piper already had her things ready. The plane landed and we left.

"My dad has a timeshare with a hotel… one sec. " Piper told us and pulled out her IPhone, talked into her phone, and then hung up, telling us as we strolled out of the airport,

"Well, we will get a taxi and viola instant fancy hotel. We will get dinner and everything." She assured me, gesturing to the night. We got a taxi, and I couldn't help but think it was really calm, but then knocked on the wood so that I wouldn't jinx it. We got to the hotel, and got two connected rooms. One had two queen sized beds, and the other a king, and as you can guess: The girls shared the room. We had an amazing dinner of beef burgers, (well Piper got a tofu one) and french fries.

**Alana P.O.V**

I was falling and I was falling hard. For two things at least. I woke up in my bed of heavenly cushion, breathing hard and sweating. I dreamed of the quest to come. I felt so many feeling jumbled together, and so much blood. I had fallen, off a cliff, and this time my cold air wasn't working. I realised what that awkward feeling between Nico and I when i was listening to Taylor Swift, (weird, I know. Just kidding) and then I couldn't help but relate to the song. This was bad. No, this was worse than bad. I felt a pang of guilt, and I turned to my side, and looked into bright red eyes.

**I'm sorry, I was going to update, but then my computer crashed and i lost the chapter I had just made (groan of despair.) Thanks, please please please, Review, Follow and Favorite, it will make my day!**

**~Annie**


End file.
